respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blunderbuss
Free, by finishing Tier 2 of the Easter Egg Hunt, 10 Easter Eggs $11.99, by purchasing the Freedom Fighter Kit |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 2 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Handgun|currency = Gold}} blu4.png|Old Design Of Blunderbuss. blu1.png|Blunderbuss In Menu. blu2.png|Blunderbuss Equipped View. blu3.png|Blunderbuss Equipped. 2015-07-06 15.10.33.png|As Seen In-Game. BlunderbussEasterSkin.jpg|Firing The Blunderbuss. The Blunderbuss is a 16th-century flintlock shotgun-like handgun that is unlocked at level 9. It contains 2 rounds, each dealing high Damage and hitting with a fairly decent Accuracy. It costs . The Blunderbuss' Range is poor, but is very light, resulting in a very high Agility. Even though it is ranked low on the weapon list, it is still a very good weapon used by higher ranked players. Strategy This weapon is best used for taking out close range targets. Its Damage slowly decreases the further you are from the opponent. Its quick firing speed will aid you tremendously in battle, able to keep those rounds firing and enemies falling. The two closely-timed shots will kill anyone with less than 15% + Health or not using the Close Quarters Pants/Brazilian Warrior Pants, provided close enough, and even if not fatal will reduce his Health to a bare minimum so that the opponent will fall with the next shot. Use this weapon to your advantage by quickly destroying them before they get you. Despite requiring close range and allowing enemies to catch sight of you and open fire, it is regarded as the most valuable premium weapon due to its outstanding efficiency and improvements from its counterpart, the Shotgun. The price tag may seem a bit costly, but is considered one of the best weapons you can ever own in the game. The Blunderbuss' greatest rival is the Double Barrel Shotgun, but the Double Barrel Shotgun can easily dominate it in close-quarters combat unless the Blunderbuss user dodges its fire or hits him before the Double Barrel Shotgun user can react. Countering the Blunderbuss A detailed guide on how to counter this weapon can be found here. Guide Want to use this weapon to it's fullest? Then head to this page. Bio Hazard Main Article: Bio Hazard (Elite Enemy). ''Bio Hazard possesses this deadly weapon, but is actually quite easy to kill, as hiding under his arm will protect you from his weapon's extremely powerful shots. Bio Hazard stands no chance against long range shots. Skin A limited time, event-exclusive skin for the '''Blunderbuss' can be obtained as a tier prize in the Easter Egg Hunt Event (which is currently inactive). In order to get the skin, you must acquire 1 Easter eggs in Free For All mode during the Event. The skin, when received, textures the Blunderbuss white on the wooden parts and gold overall, but you can switch it back to its original appearance by clicking the button on the icon. Another interesting fact is that you also get the Blunderbuss for free if you didn't purchase this weapon in the shop. Like any other skin for other weapons, it does not grant any benefits to the Blunderbuss. This means that it is used for cosmetic purposes only, or to show others that you progressed through an Event. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Very high Damage. * Really good at close-range combat. * Fast gun, both for fire rate and Agility. * Very fast reload * Inexpensive gold weapon (only ) Disadvantages * Large crosshair. * Poor Range. * Only two bullets in one clip. * Damage signifanctly drops of at middle - long range. * Weak against players wearing the Close Quarters Pants or Brazilian Warrior Pants. Like old times, yar! You can attain the achievement , "Like old times, yar! " by getting 50 kills with the Blunderbuss. Once completed, you are awarded 10 Game Center Points. Video Trivia * An actual Blunderbuss can only be shot once before reloading, since it requires gunpowder to be inserted and the flintlock primed before firing. **It's commonly used by pirates throughout the 16th-17th centuries. **Also, the real life Blunderbuss' power is incredibly high that it can pierce through a plate armor. * In Stealth Gadget loading screen, Mike Hunter was shown holding the Blunderbuss. * This was one of the most popular weapons in Multiplayer until DLE introduced the Close Quarters Pants which reduces the Damage taken from the Blunderbuss. * Although this weapon has bad Range, it is still used by many people. * This weapon once cost during a discount, but after the sale, it returned to its original price. * The Blunderbuss is weak against players wearing the Close Quarters Pants or the Brazilian Warrior Pants * It has been decided that Blunderbuss is not a part of Shotguns anymore. * The second event Skin for the blunderbuss came in the Mexican Fiesta 2 (Event). However, some players experienced a glitch in which the new skin (only available in the Freedom Fighter Kit) did not show up in the shop. See also * Bio Hazard * Revolver * Flare Gun * Freedom Revolver Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Gold Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons